


月神的祭祀

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 玛格奈X光之战士♀暧昧清水向





	月神的祭祀

红莲节之后的一个月，光之战士再度出现在太阳神草原之上。她为多玛的事情而来，在延夏顺路救了个鲶鱼精，把本来之后的草原行程提前了。

她给资源闭塞的模儿部带了一大堆红莲节的礼品，孩子们都被她带来的烟花和美食乐开了花，玩乐成一团。大人们还在为每年中秋的月神祭祀忙碌着，只求这帮娃娃不要添乱。

 

纱都今天是代表部落来模儿部确定月神祭祀最后的行程，看见又热又闲瘫在帐篷里的光。光看见纱都时开心的跳起来，从背包里拿出各种礼物塞给这位女汉子。女汉子也是女，看见花花绿绿的礼物哪有不开心的道理。

纱都举着两块红色的破布，难以置信的问：“你们艾欧泽亚人就穿这个？你们那么穷买不起布的吗？”

“不不不，这是游泳时穿的！”

其日娜也很好奇：“游泳为什么要穿衣服？”

光：“……”你说的好有道理，我竟无言以对。

纱都左手搂住光，右手搂住其日娜：“简单，找个地方试试就知道。走，我们去游泳。”

其日娜小脸通红的躲在石头后面，她穿着光给她带来的礼物，红莲节的泳衣。保守的草原哪里见过这样的服饰，哪怕在纱都和光的面前，小姑娘也羞涩的不敢出来。纱都早就在水塘里游到飞起：“真的不错，比光着游舒服多了！其日娜你下水啊！好凉快。”

其日娜瑟瑟发抖的捂住身体：“那个……这里真不会有人来吗？”

纱都：“谁敢来，我们打死他，说话算话。”

 

玛格奈一脸不爽的坐在大隼上，往年月神祭都是别人成群结队来朝拜他，现在好了，因为那个凶悍的外族女人，他不得不拉下面子去拜访那个曾经最弱小的部落。他抱着胳膊，拉着一张黑脸，心里骂着：下次那达慕一定要把那个女人打趴在地上，然后按着她听她求饶，再然后……

他挠挠下巴，纯洁如他，想不到再然后该怎么办。他想着，要不往她脸上画个乌龟？光的脸清晰的浮现在他的脑海里，玛格奈突然觉得，那姑娘其实挺好看的。

他光顾着胡思乱想，没想到大隼居然飞错了路。他低头远眺着，好像绕的有点远，这是哪来着？他抬头望向太阳的位置，确定着现在的方位，却听见不远处有人在欢笑玩乐。

即将举行草原上最隆重的月神祭祀，居然有人敢摸鱼？身为奥罗尼部的兄长，他必须要去抓包训斥。他骑着大隼一路低飞，看到不远处的水塘边……  
一个姑娘从水里窜出，秀发甩出一阵水帘。她的身材丰满窈窕，四肢修长而饱满，白皙的皮肤闪闪发光，身上穿着几块布仅仅遮住重点部位。她大笑着抬起头，正好跟玛格奈对视上。

……

这张脸不是刚才他想画乌龟的那张脸吗。

玛格奈觉得鼻腔一热，他下意识的摸了下，低头一看，血？

“啊啊啊啊！救命！！！男人啊！！”其日娜只隐约看见大隼上有个男人，花容失色的尖叫起来。

“男人？”纱都听闻，二话不说，抓起法杖，一个轰天炮把大隼打成秃头，甩下玛格奈掉头逃命去了。

她们只看见玛格奈像个秤砣，呈抛物线状直直的掉进水塘时，才发现是玛格奈。她们仨谁也没打算救，都抱着胳膊在水塘边围观，只看见水塘里咕嘟嘟的一阵冒泡。

纱都和光都以为他是装的，等泡没了半天，光才觉得不对劲。赶紧跳下水，把已经失去知觉的玛格奈捞上来。光扛着玛格奈的身体，平放到岸边。纱都蹲着，伸出手指探探他的鼻息：“很好，没气了。”

光撕开他胸前湿透的衣料，露出常年使用巨斧敖龙族汉子的精壮胸肌，趴在上面听听：“好像没心跳了，得人工呼吸。你们……”她抬起头看像另外两个女孩，其日娜红着脸躲在纱都的后面，而纱都不知道从哪里掏出一把刀，正跃跃欲试的想把玛格奈彻底抹杀。

“算了，我来吧……”

光之战士不能见死不救，双手按在玛格奈温暖发达的胸肌上，有节奏的按动着，然后掐起他的腮，毫不犹豫的含住嘴，随着手中的按压朝里面吹气。

迷迷糊糊的玛格奈只觉得逆光中有一张女人小巧的脸，柔软的双唇正在吻着他，如此的灼热而真实，有什么正按着自己的胸。昏昏沉沉中，全身的知觉都集中在嘴唇上，多么甜美……这是梦吗……他下意识伸出舌头去舔了一下，仿佛勾住了什么柔滑的东西，那是对方的舌头啊……他忍不住反吻过去，想要更深的吻住她……

光全神贯注的往玛格奈嘴里吹气时，突然感觉到自己的尝到了什么，她吻住玛格奈的姿势僵住了。舌头被勾住，身下本该昏迷的人正缓慢却热情的在回吻着她。她瞪大眼睛，看见玛格奈正目色迷离的看着她。

她脑子腾的一热。

纱都大喊着：“好了没！”唤醒了她，她赶紧推开玛格奈，对已经换好衣服的两人说：“ 没死，我去换衣服，你们照顾下。

纱都拍着胸口：“没问题，我来照顾。”她趁光去换衣服时，“啪啪”甩了玛格奈两记大耳光，彻底把玛格奈打到清醒。

他直直的坐起来，不顾脸上火辣辣的疼痛，心里只有方才的那个吻……

他的眼神落在得意洋洋的纱都后面，其日娜脸红着捂着嘴，含情脉脉（？）的看着他。玛格奈觉得自己瞬间明白了一切，敖龙族的汉子终于被太阳神眷顾了！就在这月神祭之日，他的月神出现了！

纱都本来以为玛格奈会因为她打耳光大怒，结果他像什么都没发生似的，低着头看着自己的脚尖：“祭祀快开始了，你们准备下，别迟到了。”然后他头也不回的逃跑了。

一边系扣子一边走来的光，看着刚才还挺尸的地方，诧异的问：“人呢？”

纱都摊手：“诈尸。”

 

月神祭是草原最隆重的节日，选择每年入秋的午夜，全年月亮最大最圆的日子，彻夜狂欢到黎明。

光还是第一次见到这么大的篝火，巨大的银轮悬挂于火焰之上，仰头望去依稀可见青白的云朵，云朵之后是灿烂的银河星海。

月神祭也是草原的情人节，每年这个日子，太阳神草原所有适婚年龄的少男少女，都会奔赴这里，寻找属于自己的月神。

光跟着其日娜那群未婚姑娘跳了几轮舞后坐在场边休息，这时，一个身着歹都库勒部服饰的敖龙少年，捧着花，跪在了光的面前，颤抖着举起双手：“那……那个……请、请、请接受我的……”

 

光看着四面八方投过来的目光，看着眼前紧张到快要昏厥的少年，笑着接过花，说了句谢谢。

看到这一幕的人都惊呼了。

 

天啊！小伙子居然敢给那达慕霸主送花！这是多少人想又不敢做的事情！真是好样的！少年见光接了他的花，愣在原地，过了一会，拼命的抽自己大耳光，确定自己不是做梦。

因为……月神祭这天，接了男人的花，就是接受对方的求婚啊！

而且歹都库勒部只有男人，没有女人，接受了他们的花，就等于同意了与对方一夜情。

玛格奈看见光居然接受了一位毛头小子的求婚，低着头看看自己手里的花，突然觉得有点不是滋味。人群里，其日娜娇美的脸蛋正笑的开心，她伏在光的身边好像在解释什么，只看见光的脸色一瞬间变了，又恢复如常。

光制止住对方猛抽自己的手，温柔的摇摇头。小伙子镇定下来，像个男子汉一样挺起胸膛，拉起光的手，在众人的起哄之下，走进了远处的帐篷。

玛格奈一直看着光跟着那个人进入帐篷，心里堵的难受，他当然知道进了帐篷后会发生什么。不过，他还是举起花走到了其日娜面前单膝跪下：“那个……今天下午，谢谢你帮我人工呼吸……我会对你负责，请接受我的花。”

其日娜的羞涩变成了惊讶，她还来不及拒绝，纱都挡住他们中间，掐着腰说：“给你人工呼吸的是光，不是其日娜，你离我的小妹妹远点！”

众人起哄的更厉害了。

而玛格奈如冷水淋头，他感到的不是难堪，而是一种比难堪更令人难受的情绪，一口气压在胸口，酸胀堵在鼻腔。眼里有点发热，心里又凉的透底。

 

帐篷里光斜躺在躺椅的靠枕上，四肢舒适的伸展着，打量着眼前紧张到发抖的少年。少年坐在她身边，目光贪婪的盯着她的脸，在脑海里已经把她剥光一百次，现实里又不敢动手。他可爱的样子逗笑了光。

她本可以当着所有人的面拒绝这个少年。可是当她的目光透过人群，瞥到不远处的玛格奈时，他脸上的事不关己和少年的热切殷勤形成了鲜明对比。

光才不怕别人误会什么，走南闯北身经百战的光之战士被当做未经情事的少女，那才是最大的误会。

而且，伤害一颗少年的心她也于心不忍。就算真的跟他有什么，不过是英雄冒险故事里的一段风流佳话。

她坐起身，轻轻把少年抱紧怀里柔声说：“别怕，我不会吃了你。”

敖龙族的角比她想象中的硬，刮的她脸颊脖颈生疼。被抱住的少年僵了一下，缓缓的抱住她的纤腰，只听见光在他的角边说着悦耳的话语，语言来自遥远的异国。他觉得头变得昏昏沉沉，眼前一黑，失去意识。

光把中了睡眠魔法的少年平放在床铺上，悉心的帮他盖好被子。

月色逐渐隐去，东方微露鱼肚白。

她穿过已经熟睡的人群，忽略帐篷里不时传来的喘息与密语。找个碗，倒了杯在篝火上煮了一夜的奶茶，跑到悬崖边的冰凉的大石块上坐下。

她喜欢看日出。

身后来了一个人，声音里满是不自然的故作镇定：“歹都库勒部的少年滋味如何？”

光听见玛格奈的声音笑了，身体腾出个位置，让他也坐到石头上：“还行，有点疼。”

这话简直让玛格奈酸到想要冲出三百米开外怒吼，但是他只能装作不在意：“呵呵。”

已是黎明时分，银河和月亮都隐入光明，橙红色的太阳带着朝霞喷薄而出，照耀着草原大地。这是玛格奈最喜欢的日出，也是同样的日出之时，他发誓一定要找到一位月神，如同朝霞一样美丽、温柔。

他情不自禁的看向身边，红色的朝阳染红了她的脸蛋，她那饱满的额头与精致的鼻子，目光犹如晨曦王座下的湖水潋滟而柔情。

朝霞一样的女子啊……不，她比朝霞更加艳丽，而且……也更加温柔。

因为，他看得出来，她本可以拒绝那位羞涩的少年，却为了照顾他的颜面而接受了。玛格奈低下头，攥紧拳头，他从没这么后悔过。他相信，如果昨晚送花的是他，光一定会接受。会真的成为他的月神，他一个人的朝霞。

他想对光说些什么，他想说要不要我们试试？我发现你也挺好看挺温柔的，以前我眼神不好，给个机会行吗？

好不容易鼓起勇气抬起头，他看见光突然跳到旁边的大隼上，飞到天空。光挥手向他告别：“我可不想对那个小子负责！先走了！明年那达慕见！再见！”

玛格奈愣在原地，看着大隼托着朝霞般的少女，没入了太阳的影子里。

他就一直坐在石头上发呆，不知道发呆了多久，直到昨夜纵欲酗酒的人全部醒来。那个被光选中的少年哭丧着脸从帐篷里出来，坐在地上只差嚎啕大哭：“昨晚……我抱住了霸主……不知道怎么就突然睡过去了……呜哇哇哇……我不活了……我好丢人……”

大家都哄笑着安慰他，少年越哭越厉害。

这时候大家才发现玛格奈不对劲，惊恐的围住太阳神之子：“兄长！你怎么了！兄长！你吐血了！”

玛格奈吐着血仰面倒在地上，丢人的是我，我才不想活了。

 

—FIN—


End file.
